


Kikyou: Endless Love

by NekoMorearity



Series: Flowers in the Garden (GrimmIchi) [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Character Death, Established Relationship, F/M, Flowers, GrimmIchi Day, Language of Flowers, M/M, Minor Character Death, Reincarnation, Violence, grimmichi pride week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoMorearity/pseuds/NekoMorearity
Summary: Grimmjow remembers a memory from one of his lives.
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Series: Flowers in the Garden (GrimmIchi) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801018
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Kikyou: Endless Love

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Grimmichi day, here's my contribution to this ship.

A couple walked towards a garden. There were various types of flowers, some growing, some in bloom, and others waiting for the right season to bud. The man guides his lover to sit a marble bench.

"What's this?"

"Garden, what else?"

His lover laughed then punched him in the arm.

"Shut up smartass, I mean what's with these flowers."

"Oh, that… We can't get married, even though I want to."

"I know, I don't blame you."

"But… I wanted to create this garden for you. Do you know what these flowers mean?"

"No, not at all."

He grabbed a nearby pot with a bellflower sprout, with that he bent down on one knee.

"Love, no matter what, I will always love you. I swear on my soul."

"…. You dumbass."

"Is that a yes?"

"Of course I love you Tatsuo."

"And I love you Nanako"

* * *

Grimmjow was sitting on the bench the couple sat on. Memories of this garden kept coming back to him after the last war was over, he had a need to come here. Especially after interacting with the Fullbringers, more memories of _her_ would surface.

"Hey Grimm?"

"What?"

"You spent the last hour in this garden. Why are you even here."

"None of your business."

"Soul Society has been shitting bricks, just tell me."

Grimm looked at the garden, he really wanted to come back again with no hassle. It seems he's going to have to tell him.

"There's a memory of a human life I had that is here."

"Of what, beating someone to death here?"

"I'm about to if you don't shut up."

"My bad! I never imagined you remembering."

"Certain memories, if they are strong enough.

"So what's this memory about."

"A lover's promise."

"…. Are you okay?"

He hefted a nearby stepping stone and threw it at him.

"It's her memory, not mine."

"HER?? Wait you were a chick in a past life?"

"I DEVOURED HER SOUL SO I HAVE SOME OF HER MEMORIES DUMBASS!!"

"Oh… so she made a promise with some guy."

"Some star-crossed lovers shit...this garden was made for her."

Grimmjow spread his arms wide to encompass the whole garden, eyes locked onto Ichigo.

"Well shit… He must have really loved her."

"Yeah, a real sap...but she loved him as well."

"Huh, so are you just going to stay here?"

"To look around for old times' sake."

"Well, I'll let soul society know in case they bother you again. "

"Okay, bye. "

Ichigo left as Grimm continued to walk through the gardens. He stopped by a little patch of bellflowers, surrounding a round stone statue with a plaque on it. He remembered _that_ spot, _she_ planted these flowers with their lover.

"Sentimental dumbass like always."

The plaque had a little poem, it read:

"Minutes, days, months, eons

A minute spent was well paid

A day gone was well saved

A month through was well made

An eternity was not enough for Nanako Sakai and Tatsuo Kurosaki."

* * *

"If something happens to me, please move on."

"Nana-"

"DON'T INTERUPT ME KUROSAKI!!!... You will always love me and I will always love you but for fucks sake, you better move on if something happens to me. If not I swear to god I'll turn into a hollow and beat your ass senseless."

"…Of course love."

"Now let's get going before that bitchy relative of yours complains. Fuck her and that 'pure bloodlines' mantra of hers!"

"Don't say that in front of her and Soken please."

"FUCK THAT STUFFY QUINCY COUPLE. THEY HAVE A STICK UP THEIR ASS THE WHOLE TIME."

"HAHAHA I know Nanako."

"C'mon."

* * *

He listened to her in the end, after the psychotic aunt of her shot her five times in the torso. That woman was honestly the worst thing imaginable, giving Aizen a run for his money. How she dealt with her, no clue, despite seeing her memories.

He got married and started a family, which calmed her down at first. She prayed every day that Tatsuo didn't find out about them. She was 2 1/2 months pregnant when she died. 

The despair she felt over the loss of her family sped up her Encroachment, each link feeling like a lost moment with her family. Not wanting Tatsuo to see her in this state, she left their town. When the links were consumed, it felt as if she was giving birth, a sensation she would never know. It was an unbearable amount of pain. As the Hollowfication consumed her soul, she began to feel nothing at all.


End file.
